PreApproved
by 10th Muse
Summary: A Very Short Story, takes place in the beginning and near the end of 'Closing Time'. Hotch was unsure of Beth.


This story takes place in the beginning and near the end of Season 7, episode 14 (Closing Time)

\- I do not own any characters from the TV series. They belonged to the CBS network. I do wish I created them! Sigh...although I do appreciate some feed backs. Thank you!

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **One Short Story - PreApproved**

 **.**

.

He was undecided.

After all, he had met her a couple of times, well, trained with her a couple of times. It didn't really count but he liked her.

"She's not like Haley." There he said it, he blew out a breath.

Dave shook his head and smiled, "Give her a call then. No harm no foul."

Still he hesitated as he frowned.

Dave saw the look on his face and sighed, "Look, just do it. What could it hurt?"

"What if she said no?"

"It's not the end of the world."

"It would make the whole situation pretty awkward." He began to walk towards the elevator, Rossi followed suit. "I mean, our morning training and all."

"Geez, you're behaving like a sweating pimply thirteen teen." He rolled his eyes.

Hotch stared at him, "How did you know I was pimply when I was 13?"

Dave shrugged, "All 13 year old are pimply."

Hotch jerked his head and turned to him, "Don't tell me..."

"I plead the fifth." He said hurriedly.

Hotch's dimples deepened as the two stepped into the elevator.

"Don't wait, call her."

Hotch thought for a moment before he nodded, "We'll see."

…...

"It's over, Prentiss."

"Uh huh." She didn't look up as she had her eyes peeled on her tablet.

"I mean it."

"Whatever." She waved him off. "I'm busy."

"Will you look at me?"

With a sigh, she placed her electronic device on her lap and looked across; they were in the cabin of the BAU jet, on their way home after closing another case.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" She blinked.

"It's over." He repeated.

"I heard you the first time." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

He stared at her, "And that's it?"

She shrugged, "What do you want me to say?" She tilted her head. "That I'm shock? Disappointed?"

He shook his head, "I don't know...maybe some kind of reaction other than that." He waved his hand towards her.

"Okay, what gives?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Wait, are you bailing out on me this Friday?"

He bit his bottom lip, "I have a date." He finally blurted.

She arched a brow and nodded, "I see. Good for you."

"That's it? Good for me?"

She looked confused, "Hotch, what's going on with you?"

"I mean, you're not pissed?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all."

"Why? I thought..."

She frowned slightly, "You thought what? That we...you and I?"

He nodded.  
"Um...no, I..." She leaned forward and said in a low tone so no one in the cabin could hear. "Hotch, we're just friends. We hang out, do friends things, that's all."

He leaned slightly towards her as well, they were now almost nose to nose. "We are but I thought we're closer than that."

"Hotch, we ARE closer than friends but it's okay if you want to date someone else."

"And it's okay with you?"

She nodded, "Of course! Go have fun!" She grinned. "It's been a long time since you dated, you're turning into a monk." She winked at him.

He leaned back and thought about it, "You know this could change many things, especially our arrangements."

She opened her mouth to reply but thought for a moment and closed them and then she she nodded, "I'm fine with it, Hotch."

He slowly grinned, "And you will date some other guy?"

She looked at him, "Maybe, if I fine some unworthy and pathetic man." She teased.

He chuckled, "I could ask Beth for recommendation."

She shook her head, "Oh please, don't. I don't do double dates, especially blind dates."

He nodded, "You're right, it'll be awkward."

She nodded. "It'll be disastrous." She waved at him. "But have fun with your Beth." She picked up her tablet and began to read, and paused as she looked at him again, "Is that all?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's it." He stood up and left her to herself.

She smiled as shook her head and was soon immersed into her reading.

Hotch smiled slightly as he returned to his seat and grabbed a file from his briefcase and began to read as he made some notes on the margin of the report.

…...

The End


End file.
